Talk:Shing Jea Monastery (mission)
__TOC__ discussion Anyone know the reward for this one yet? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.129.176.160 ( ) 18:15, 4 July 2006. Jeeeez. Mission impossible? --SK 13:38, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Possible! with 4 man ;) 14:47, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::Very possible with 4 W/Me Riposte/Tank/Interrupters. Never managed to get a good enough team to do it, though :( Anyone know what the reward was? This mission isn't too bad if it doesn't glitch out on you. First time I completed easily with N/A (AP necro), derv, war and monk. Few re-opening, but nothing too bad. Second time I tried though, I had all sorts of trouble. I would capture a rift and it would reopen on top of me, rifts would spawn 3-5 enemies at a time...Just make sure you're fast and, barring gw glitchiness, you'll be ok. 00:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) keeping the rifts closed It seems that a human player staying near a closed rift prevents it from reopening. Heroes are unable to do this though. Theoretically, a human party could finish this by leaving two members near the first and second rifts, duo-ing third, and rushing the fourth.--–Ishmaeel ping/ 07:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Shadow Form Could this be run be 4 * Infiniform sins? 18:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Doubt it - sin needs to kill all off quickly enough to close it while there still may spawn someone and prevent closing it, when two or more spawn then it will fail again. Just like "loading up" shrines in AB --Birchwooda Treehug 12:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Strategy Many people make this mission harder than it is. A simple way to beat this mission is to have two permas and two spirit spammers; one of them can even be the norn fighting tournament rit. This one will be crucial. Let your group stick together and take out the first two portals. After that is done, let the norn fighting tournament rit keep these portals closed by going back and forth, waiting and killing whatever comes out. By the time the first portal is closed it's time for the rit to check on the second portal. This should eliminate two portals and your team should be able to cap the third and forth portals. A crucial mistake people do is either think the norn rit will need help and clumping. The norn rit should surround the portal with spirits instead of clumping them in one area this should eliminate massive spirits dying and give you a set of diversions . If clumped, a wrathful storm may take your team of spirits out in seconds. If you surround the portal, the enemy will have to cast more spells, and if it is a physical brawler it will have to run to each spirit. If done correctly, the enemy shouldn't even be able to kill even 2 spirits; one maybe if it is a caster. Your team should be victorious, and you should be able to do this mission 3-4 times. Noted by 71.223.1.215, copied from the article history and edited for grammar and spelling by me, ◄mendel► 14:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC)